Gods this is embarrassing but, you headphones aren't plugged in
by Don'tblink.Blinkandyou'redead
Summary: Percabeth. AU where Percy's music is blaring all over the bus and Annabeth is the only passenger who bothers to tell him. Cue the high school conviently filled with PJO characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot but could turn into a, um, not one shot if that's what people want. Characters all belong to Rick. So yeah, enjoy.**

_UNDER DA SEA. UNDER DA SEA, DARLING IT'S BETTER, DOWN WHERE IT'S WETTER, TAKE IT FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UP ON..._

"Um, excuse me."  
>Percy turned quickly and saw a pretty blonde looking at him from the seat behind, an expression of pity in her stormy grey eyes.<br>"Gods, um, this is embarrassing, sorry to bother you and all but your... Your headphones weren't plugged in properly,"  
>Percy's cheeks flamed up and he opened his mouth to ask if she'd heard Bear Necessities but one look told him that yep, she'd heard them all: Hakuna Mattata, Bear Necessities: all of them. He pressed pause and sunk down in his seat, most of him dying of embarrassment yet a part of him wishing that he'd been able to get to the end of under the sea before she told him; that was his favourite after all. The remainder of the bus journey was spent in a painful silence, he daren't even look behind him which was a shame because that blonde was <em>quite<em> pretty.

**Three days later.**

Percy's heart sunk in his chest, yet sped up at the same time, something he had never thought possible. He was on his way back from school after a bad bus was crowded, great. And the only seat available was next to HER the girl who had listened to the whole of his Disney playlist and been the only one to mention it to him, the really pretty one who was smiling as she looked down at her phone. Probably at a text her boyfriend had sent her, who was he kidding, what other reason would she be smiling at her phone? A girl like that was bound to have a boyfriend. A really cool one too.  
>He slipped into the seat and pretended to look out the window, which didn't work because he was on the isle seat so instead it looked like he was studying her hair. She looked up at him and suddenly he was looking into her eyes. He looked away before she thought he was weird.<br>"Aren't you the boy with the obsession with Disney?"  
>Nope, too late; she already thought he was weird. Percy tried to stay cool, "yup that's me," she smiled at him.<br>"My name's Annabeth,"  
>"Mine's Per" <em>DA SEAWEED IS ALWAYS GREENER, IN SOMEBODY ELSES LAKE, YOU DREAM ABOUT...<em> Percy answered his phone wishing he'd changed the ringtone, praying that Annabeth would have gotten off the bus by the time it finished: or that the bus would crash or something. Anything.  
>"Hi Mum, yeah, fine... Sure... Why don't we just... Oh, ok then, will do... Love you... Bye."<br>No such luck, the bus was still intact and Annabeth was still staring at him. "Percy," he said, "my name's Percy."  
>She laughed and rummaged through her school bag until she found a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. Then she stood up, gave the paper to him and got off the bus, barely pausing to wait for the door to open. As soon as she was out of sight Percy unfolded the piece of paper, it was a phone number, nothing more. Percy's shoulder slumped, he was hoping at least a couple of words or something but no. Plus, it was a landline-probably not even hers. She wouldn't give him her actual number if she had a boyfriend anyway. He could give up on that one.<br>When he got home he went straight to his room to wallow in his own inability to ever look cool, particularly in front of girls. He switched the light on and was suddenly grabbed from behind in a bear hug.  
>"Jason Grace, you have a nerve turning up here again." He said without bothering to turn round. "What brings you here? Good news, bad?"<br>"Nope, there just wasn't any food left in my house." On this the two boys laughed and did what Percy still thought was the coolest handshake in the world.  
>Percy thew his bag across the room where it's entire contents spilled all over the floor, books, food, everything.<br>"So what's the news Jackson? "  
>"Nothing really Grace, same old, same old."<br>"Come on," Jason spun round on his wheely chair. "There must be something, anything. A girl maybe?" Percy hesitated for no more than a second to shake his head but it was enough. "Who? How did you meet? When did you meet? What does she look like? Do I know her?" Percy threw a pillow at Jason, missing by a mile.  
>"What does it matter to you?"<br>"Hey, no fair, I told you about Piper."  
>Percy snorted. "Only after you'd been going out for months!"<br>"Pft, details." Jason waved his hand impatiently. "Spill." So Percy reluctantly began to tell the story of the bus, the music and the incredibly cute looking girl who had laughed at or with him, Percy wasn't sure which. "Is that it? Is that all? You're not even going out with her or anything, you just sat next to her once and made a fool of yourself. Twice."  
>"She gave me a number?" Percy said, unfolding it and suddenly Jason wasn't bored anymore, he jumped up and grabbed the piece of paper from Percy's hand. Next he went to the desk and got his phone before dialling the number on the paper.<br>"Go on, call it," Jason waved he phone in front of Percy; trying to tempt him but Percy wasn't going for it.  
>"What if she's got a boyfriend, then what?"<br>"Then she wouldn't have given you her number idiot!"  
>"But what if..." Percy gave in. Besides, a part of him wanted to call up Annabeth, quite a big part of him too.<p>

*ring ring! ring ring*

"Hello, who is it?" Annabeth's cheery voice answered the phone and suddenly Percy felt sick. What was he thinking?  
>"Um sorry." He said, putting on a ridiculous accent. "Wrong number," there was a pause on the other end of the line.<br>"Oh, right. Ok."  
>"Goodbye then," Jason was killing himself laughing on the floor and Percy was barley holding it together himself.<br>"Wait, before you go." Jason sat up as Annabeth's voice came though.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Is that, is that Disney boy? Um... Percy?" Percy's shoulders slumped, he'd been found out.  
>"How did you," he paused and then reverted back to his normal tone of voice, "How did you know it was me?"<br>"Well, you sounded just like Sebastian in The Little Mermaid, and you were obsessed with that song. Besides, it's not like I give random boys my number everyday." Percy was speechless, she'd basically just admitted that she liked him. Plus she knew who Sebastian was, it was like a dream come true. At this very moment Piper came in looking for Jason, finding Percy opening and closing his mouth like a fish she mouthed one thing at him "girl?" To which he nodded frantically. With that she took the phone off him and began to handle the situation in a way only Piper knew how to do.  
>"Hi, this is Piper, Percy's friend. He's a little shocked at the moment, in a good way of course, and would love to talk to you but he needs to recover first. Would you like to: one, leave a message, two, hang up now, or three, plan to meet up." Percy couldn't hear the answer but Piper was beaming as she hung up. "I assume you can do Saturday at six?"<br>"Sure, how. How... How did you manage that?" Piper shrugged.  
>"Every girl just wants to know what the hell's going on, just like you, so you just tell it to them straight and take it from there."<br>"Wait a sec," Jason jumped up, "What did you say her name was again? Annabeth... I swear I've heard that name before." Piper and Percy looked at him expectingly, "Got it, Thalia's friend. Tall, blonde, pretty, smart, blue. No, grey eyes." Percy nodded to all these things and opened his mouth to say something but Piper had already whipped out her phone and was texting.  
>They had been waiting for no more than a minute or so when Thalia raced in, "Piper told me this was an emergency so whatever you've got to say better be good," Thalia's pale face was slightly flushed and she was trying to catch her breath. While she did this Piper filled her in on the goings on of the last half an hour or so. "No way, Percy and Annabeth? I'm not sure, she's really smart Percy. She would probably be ready to strange you after talking for any more than thirty seconds."<br>"Hey, I'm smart."  
>"Yeah yeah, whatever," Thalia brushed this off impatiently, "but she is properly smart, like, she reads Ancient Greek for fun smart."<br>"Well I think they'd be cute together so Thalia, if you've got nothing nice to say, you can go." After having just ran all the way from her house Thalia was not exactly over the moon when Piper shoved her out but was later found in the kitchen making pancakes for herself so it could have been worse.

**Bit of a dull ending but hey. Thank you for actually taking the time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like my little one shot is no longer a one shot. I have to say that I do really enjoy writing it though(plus I can pretend for a while that I have no homework). Any help you can give, suggestions of people you want me to put in, anything, will be read and noted. **

Percy's nerves couldn't stand much more of this waiting. He was meant to be going out to the cinema at six, he was waiting for Annabeth to phone up and call the whole thing off which Piper kept saying wasn't going to happen. Even Thalia was reassuring him, talking about how much Annabeth had said she had been looking forward to that night. They had all decided that it was best for Annabeth not to know that Thalia and Percy were acquainted. And so Percy waited, and waited, and waited. This was how Jason found him at half five. By then Percy was on Flappy Bird on his phone, making little yelps every time he died;which was a lot.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Jason walked into the room with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking altogether too cool with his superman top and hoodie. Percy on the other hand had muddy jeans on and a t-shirt that had probably never seen an iron in its life. "You're not seriously going dressed like that are you?"

"Why, what's wrong with it? We're only going to see a movie."

"Yeah but..." Jason paused for effect, "you're going with a _girl_. She wants you to at least look clean and right now you couldn't even manage that."

Percy scowled, "Since when were you the date expert?"

"Since I've been dating for about five months." With that Jason shoved him into the bathroom and picked up where Percy had left off in Flappy Bird. Ten minutes later Percy emerged, he had already tried to leave; once after two minutes and again after six; but Jason said that he was not coming out until he no longer smelt of... Whatever that weird smell was that seemed to hang around his room. So when Percy came out with a new t-shirt on and some clean jeans Jason was satisfied. At ten to six Percy headed out, he was meeting Annabeth at the cinema but wanted to be early; instead he was late because he got off at the wrong station on the tube and had to walk back the way he'd come. When he got to the cinema he stopped behind a crowd of people. To one side of them he could see Annabeth. She was wearing a blue skater skirt and a white shirt; looking around for him. He stayed out of sight for a second longer, just watching her; blonde hair swishing this way and that as she turned her head. He started to walk up to her but she didn't see him and gave a sigh before slowly walking off in the other direction.

"Hey, Annabeth, wait."

"Oh," she turned in surprise and smiled at him. "I thought you weren't coming."

Percy shrugged sheepishly, "I got off at the wrong station." Annabeth laughed and they both made their way into the cinema. Percy studied Annabeth out of the corner of his eye as they queued up for tickets; she didn't have any makeup on which either meant that she wasn't making an effort or that she just didn't wear makeup. Percy hoped it was the second one.**(what I mean by that is not that I don't like people with makeup on, just that Percy hoped she was making an effort, if you get what I'm saying,)**

"Did you know that in the word queue eighty percent of the letters are redundant."

"Hmmwhat?" Percy managed, she had interrupted his daydreaming with a pointless fact and if school was anything to go by he was no good at processing facts.

"Oh yeah, and the sentence '_she told him that she loved him_' still makes grammatical sense if you put _only_ in it, anywhere**(it really does, try it!)**"Percy smiled, more at the way she was looking at him than what she was saying, sure it was interesting but she was way more so.

"Cool," he tried to sound fascinated but instantly knew he had failed from the sag of her shoulders and the way the corners of her mouth drooped slightly. "I mean, sure it's interesting but facts aren't really my thing. I can't concentrate at school and stuff so don't take it personally."

"Gosh, thanks. That makes me feel so much better. You're comparing me to Mrs Cassen and then telling me not to take offence. Wow." The sarcasm in her voice was so thick that Percy literally ducked away from it.

"Sorr... Wait, how do you know who my teacher is?" Annabeth was left speechless, stuttering and mumbling, twisting her finger through her hair and not quite looking Percy in the eye. "Did you, did you ask about me? Wait don't tell me, Thalia?" Slowly Annabeth nodded.

"How do you know Th..."

"Look darlings, you two, do you want tickets or are you just going to stand there and argue. Come on, make your mind up. I don't have all day!" They turned to find a very angry cashier of about their age with dark brown ringlets glaring at them. Her brown eyes flash with annoyance and as Percy ordered the tickets she kept flicking her hair, her bracelets making a jangling sound every time she did so. Suddenly she looked at Percy really hard. "Wait a sec hon, I swear I recognise you from school. You hang out with Jason don't you?" Percy nodded.

"Oh, your Drew aren't you. I remember now." Percy said, she smiled at him, showing off her perfectly white teeth and then looked at Annabeth with her eyebrows raised before handing them thir tickets and ushering them on.

Annabeth scowled at Percy. "You know her then?"

"Nope, no clue who she is, it just said her name was Drew on her badge and I thought that she would never let us go if we she didn't like us so I gave it a shot." He grinned at her and her scowl evaporated. "You haven't watched The Princess Bride have you? Only this is a reshowing of it, it's a really old film but I love it." Annabeth shook her head and they went in. Her hand got closer and closer to his as the film went on but she didn't want to seem pushy. The same thing was happening to Percy and they were about half way through the film **(in The Fire Swamp for anyone who really wants to know where**) when their hands met and slowly, shyly, they held on to each others hands until the end of the film. When they walked out both of them were so animated that a spectator might believe them to have known each other for years.

"How have I not seen that before now!"

"I know right, didn't you love the bit where..." The two of them just sat outside the cinema waiting for Annabeth's mum to pick her up, oblivious of everything else that was going on around them. Talking as if their lives depended on it.

They were interrupted by a loud horn beeping. "Shoot, that's my mum." They ran over to Annabeth's mum. She was the spitting image of Annabeth but with black hair instead of blonde. She glared at Percy and looked him up and down. "So, you're Percy Jackson then. Well I'm going to make myself quite clear now, I personally don't want you to have anything to do with my daughter but as her father thinks that she needs to socialise more I am giving you the benefit of the doubt. Understand." Percy felt kind of scared of Annabeth's fierce mother but couldn't help himself all the same. He stood to attention and did a mock salute.

"Yes Ma'am," Annabeth bit back a grin at this.

"I'll see you at school then Percy," she said before her mother could retort and closed the door of the car.** (th****e two of them go to the same school but it's huge and until now they had never really seen each other before.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are then, third instalment(finally). If anyone has any ideas as to where I could go with this if love to hear them as I'm not going to lie, I haven't planned this and it is currently just being made up as I go along. Keep reviewing and stuff. Enjoy.**

"How did it go? How did it go? How did it go?" Percy was bombarded as soon as he closed the door. He shrugged and opened the fridge. "Ahh, man, was it that bad?" Jason's shoulders slumped.

"No, I'm just really hungry," he said, taking a bite of an apple as he did. "Hang on," he paused; "have you been waiting here the whole time?"

Jason coughed and laughed unsteadily. "No, what are you talking about, I haven't been waiting, that's ridiculous..." He trailed off under Percy's gaze. "Ummmmmm... Yeah. I've been waiting."

Sighing, Percy allowed a small grin to find its way onto his face. "In answer to your question, I think it went well -" seeing Jason's face light up and his mouth open, he hastily continued, "BUT we'll see how it goes. For gods sake, it was one date!"

He walked back to the fridge and started rooting around for the leftover Chinese that he and Jason had shared a couple of days ago. Jason followed him. "Yeah, but you like her, right?" He persisted.

"I... Yeah, I do."

Jason fist-pumped the air and ran out of the room, shouting, "I'M GONNA CALL PIPER!"

"No you're not, because Piper's right here." She strolled into the room and raised her eyebrows. "Jason Grace, you told me you were busy doing homework, not waiting for Percy." Jason spluttered and started moving backwards slowly. Percy decided now was the time to make a quick escape.

"I'm just going to um, go pee," Piper didn't even turn round as he dashed out of the room. Phew. He sat learning against the door in the bathroom, the door locked, and got out his phone. He could still hear the two of them arguing; well it was more Piper shouting at Jason and him trying to cool the situation down.

"I texted you an hour ago to ask if you were free and you replied that you 'were busy'..." Percy sighed. Piper and Jason having a domestic was nothing new. They had one at least once a week and it had sort of become routine really. "...Might as well be Percy's boyfriend the amount of time.." In fact, Percy was pretty sure that Piper had once accused Jason of fancying a brick. In Jason's defence it was a very nice brick though. Once the shouting had died down Percy went in and saw them laughing together. All was well. "Percy, how was the date then?" Pipers question caught Percy unawares and he grinned to himself.

"We'll see, she goes to our school y'know." Piper jumped up.

"No way. How come I haven't seen her before then?"

"You might have done, I don't know. It's not like our schools tiny or anything though so I doubt you'd remember. Oh and Jason, do you know someone called Drew? It's just she was our cashier and she mentioned your name."

"Ugh," Piper shook her head, "Drew is vile. She picks boys up and then drops them as if they were chocolate bars; as soon as she's finished one she'll go on to the next one," they carried on in this manner for the next hour or so, chatting about anything that came to mind. The only thing that Percy thought would make it better would be if Annabeth was there.

**Two days later(Monday)**

Percy kissed his mum on the cheek and climbed out of the car. "Bye, see you later" she drove of and Percy grinned. Today he would see Annabeth again.

"Hi Percy,"

"Hey Percy"

"Percy,"

People greeted him as he walked past. Most of them he knew but some he had only vauge recollections of ever seeing. He got into class and dropped his bag on his seat. Back row of course. He then picked up his phone and texted Annabeth:

_hi r u in school yet _he waited and his phone buzzed again a couple of seconds later.

_Not yet but nearly. Where do you want to meet?_ He grinned and they quickly agreed on a meeting place. He was on his way there, it was the library to be exact, when he saw Nico walking his way. Blushing bright red Percy slipped into the nearest classroom. It wasn't that he didn't like him but Nico told him that he had once had a crush on Percy and while Nico seemed to be completely over him Percy couldn't get over the while idea. He had totally thought that Nico and Jason were a thing; though on reflection Piper wouldn't have been to happy about that. Anyway, now Nico was dating Will Solace, one of the hottest boys in school. Not that Percy was gay or anything but if he was he would SO go for him. Once the coast was clear he strolled back out of the classroom, well, tried to. "You're... Peter? Perry?"

"Percy," Percy turned round to see a short red head sitting cross legged on a desk, a bright, slightly tattered, scarf keeping her hair off her face. He ignored her and reached for the door handle. "Where are you going." He didn't answer and tried to open the door but the handle was jammed. "I wouldn't bother trying," the little red head said matter-of-factly. "I got Leo to mess with it and now it only opens if you twist the handle a certain way and push the door." Percy immediately started trying this. "Only I know the right way to do it. And Leo I suppose. It's so I can have this room all to myself, no one goes in here anymore because they know that they can't get out. Apart from you that is." She jumped off the table and Percy noticed that she was even shorter than she looked while sitting on the table. "But I think you coming in here was an accident, wasn't it? You were avoiding someone." Percy jiggled at the door again. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she held out her hand and Percy shook it tentatively. "Come and visit me again some time, and bring whoever you're obviously in such a hurry to get to now." She twisted the door in a way that Percy couldn't fathom and opened it. He practically ran out of the classroom and made a mental note never to go in there again. He continued to make his way to the library and walked in quietly, to do otherwise would have been certain death thanks to the three librarians who were constantly on patrol. He saw Annabeth at a far table with her head in some novel or other. Slipping into the seat beside her he whispered: "whatcha reading?" She turned her head quickly but relaxed slightly when she saw that it was him.

"One sec, just let me finish the page." She hadn't answered his question but then again; Percy thought; she probably just hadn't heard it. Too absorbed in the book. He stared at her as her eyes darted across the page, flickering from side to side as she read and didn't bother to say anything when she turned the page and carried on as if he wasn't there at all. By the time she finally put the book down; seven pages after she said she would, Percy was almost disappointed. He had liked being able to study her while she was unawares(however stalkerish that may sound) because she couldn't stare back. He had gotten used to the one piece of hair that wasn't quite long enough to fit in the ponytail and how it would slip out from behind her ear and brush her cheek before she subconsciously put it back in its place. And the crinkle of her eyes that signalled a funny part of the book. Now however her eyes were wide and clear and her eyebrows slightly raised; expecting him to say something.

"Um, hi." She gave him a brief smile in response and then continued to stare at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date. You know, the same kind of thing, or um. Or different if that's what you want." He stopped there as she'd began to stand up.

"Due to my lack of social life I'm free everyday of the week so I have no preference but would Wednesday be good? We could go to a bowling alley quite near my house."

"Yeah, sounds great." He smiled as she pushed her chair in and started to walk away, "oh, can I invite Jason and Piper. Just some good friends." These words got the attention of the three librarians and they all started heading towards him.

"Sure, so long as I can do the same." Annabeth walked out of the library, her school bag banging against her legs, leaving Percy to deal with the three librarians, all of whom were getting closer and closer...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this one is so random, I _need_ ideas people! I don't know where I'm going with this. Anything will do, I'm not fussy but I need something to work with. Please...**

That could have gone worse, Percy reflected. Admittedly it couldn't have gone MUCH worse; it's not like the librarians could kill him or anything but three detentions wasn't exactly ideal. Originally it had been one detention but then the three of them started arguing about which of them got to give him the detention, making more noise than he had in the first place, so they compromised by giving him a detention each.

"Percy?" His history teacher stared at him with her eyebrows raised and her arms folded. "Well, what's the answer then?" He looked around for help but none of his friends had history with him so there was no one to help.

"Er," he looked at the board to get some clues as to what the question might have been about. "Nope, no clue." His teacher rolled her eyes in an exasperated manner that he was used to before continuing with the lesson.

"Well what I was talking about Percy was the Trojian war and how the line between what is myth and what is fact has blurred over the years..." Percy stopped listening again, there just seemed to be way too much going on to worry about whether or not Achilles was real or not. The only time he didn't zone out during school was at lunch, which incidentally was next. As soon as the bell went he packed up and left, ensuring that his teacher was busy talking to another student and couldn't reproach him for not paying attention. He met up with Piper and Jason in the long queue to get into the canteen, none of them bothered with greetings, instead Piper stared ranting about her maths teacher who had given them all loads of homework just because Drew had been caught on her phone in class. This rant continued till they reached the front of the queue where it abruptly stopped and they looked at what was on offer.

"Is that even meat?" Piper whispered to Jason as they stared at the lumpy brown sauce with thick chunks of what the menus insisted was beef.

"It looks more like something that'd come out of the back end of the cow than the cow it's self." Percy pointed out and opted for the safe option of pasta. Once they had sat down at their usual table they were about to start eating when the short red head that Percy had encountered before sat down next to Percy.

"Hi Percy, how are you? I see you didn't go for the beef, I don't blame you, neither did I." His surprised was echoed on the faces of both Jason and Piper, no one else tended to sit at their table, or at least no one who they didn't already know. Then came another one, he was short with dark curly hair and eyes that seemed to flicker this way and that, looking at everything that went on at the same time. He dumped his tray next to Jason and started tapping his hands on the table, drumming out an uneven rhythm. "He's Leo." Rachel Elizabeth Dare said before picking up her fork and starting to eat with no other explanation. He grinned, his teeth looking bright white in comparison to his tanned complexion.

"Hi." He stared eating too and soon they had all tucked in but an awkward silence hung around the table, the only sound being the constant tapping of Leo's fingers against the desk. Soon Leo started whistling too, random notes, sometimes parts of songs but always out of tune. "Right well, as interesting as this has been I have to go now as I've got an appointment to go to, well, a detention to be precise." He got up to leave.

"I'll come with you then," Percy said, half reluctantly. Though the idea of spending any more time with Leo, who's constant rhythms and beats had started to annoy Percy, was unappealing the thought of having to sit at the table in silence was more so and he did have a detention to get to. Both of them walked out the hall and Percy saw Annabeth in the lunch queue and smiled at her, she grinned back and then carried on talking to Thalia.

"Annabeth Chase?" Leo looked surprised and slightly in awe. "You like Annabeth?" Percy shrugged slightly and nodded. "Man, that's braver than I could be. I mean, she's probably really nice and everything but I've always found her sort of terrifying." Percy smirked, feeling for some reason that it was an achievement to like Annabeth.

The two of them carried on down the corridor, slouching in the way that all boys seemed to, shoulders hunched, hands in pockets until they reached the detention room, handing in their respective slips they sat down. Percy swung back on his chair and looked around the room. The door opened again and Nico came in. Percy nearly let go of his desk in surprise and his chair wobbled precariously. Not because it was a surprise to see Nico with a detention; his constant disregard for any homework set for him made Nico a regular but because he was wearing a red jacket that seemed to shine in comparison to the rest of his black and very dark grey attire. Percy thought that he had regained his balance and swung back once more only to actually let go of the desk when Nico turned away and the back of his jacket became visible, the word "WILDCATS" printed across the back. His chair tipped backwards and Percy felt all eyes turn to him as he frantically reached for the desk knowing it was too late...

CRASH.

That was the sound of a plastic chair hitting the floor.

THUD.

That was the sound of a Percy Jackson hitting the floor.

"Uuuuuugggghhhh," Percy rubbed his back and groaned. Nico looked at him in surprise before offering out his hand and helping Percy up. "S'your fault man. That jacket." Nico grimaced.

"Yeah, it's Will's but I borrowed it."

"But, the back of it..." Nico's face was blank, "you do know there's something printed on the back right?" Nico tore the jacket off and scowled.

"Now I know why everyone's been laughing. I'm going to kill Will next time I see him." Nico muttered. Percy picked up his chair and brushed the dirt off him bum.

"My butt really hurts," he declared before rocking backwards on his chair once more, whistling _do you want to build a snowman_ as he did.


End file.
